narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buraindogan
Buraindogan The Buraindogan (literally: Blind Eye) is a now-extinct dojutsu supposedly belonging to the Itukirei Clan. IT is unknown if such an eye technique ever actually existed, as the only mention of it comes from a half-decayed ancient diary (complete with illustration) expressing worry that the clan will be persecuted for "finding Homo Novus". Nevertheless, there is some evidence that this dojutsu truly existed and is indeed the TRUE kekkei genkai of the Itukirei clan. * All those born of the Itukirei Clan possess green eyes, even if one parent has a dojutsu of their own; half-clan children never inherit another dojutsu, and are more prone to eye problems than most others. * The clan's current kekkai genkai behaves in a very similar, albeit far less powerful manner than the Buraindogan. Whether this was simply someone taking inspiration from their kekkai genkai is still up for debate. * Itukirei eyes cannot be reliably transplanted into another human. Within a month of receiving an eye from an Itukirei clan member, the transplanted eye will start to fail. For those transplant patients with another dojutsu (even one they did not inherit), the Buraindogan starts to go blind immediately, and can permanently damage the other dojutsu. No one is completely sure why the Buraindogan is so incompatible with other dojutsu. Abilities According to legend, the Buraindogan had the ability to completely short out, negate, and in extreme cases even destroy other dojutsu. Supposedly all the user had to do was simply look into another dojutsu users eyes while the Baraindogan was active. Sharingan, Byakugan, and Junishuyigan users in particular were said to be at huge risk, since their dojutsu relies on the intake of information and/or chakra, rather than any kind of chakra release, like the Osoigan. At the same time, a Buraindogan user was said to be "partially immune" to other dojutsu used on them; the effects varied from dojutsu to dojutsu (Sharingan users could not copy Buraindogan users techniques. Byakugan users could not see their chakra networks, Mōmokugan users sixth sense is bombarded with far too much information for the human mind to process, etc.). In addition, Baraindogan users' chakra was also said to be utterly undetectable while the Buraindogan was active, almost as if the users themselves were little more than a void in the world. The diary does not describe in great detail how the Buraindogan actually worked, but claimed that a dojutsu user fighting it "might as well have been staring right into the sun" while ninja attempting to sense a Buraindogan user "might as well have been trying to see the sun at night.". There are, however, several drawbacks mentioned in concern with this dojutsu. The first, and most exploitable, is that the Buraindogan only affected other dojutsu if said dojutsu was actually being used. An Uchiha ninja not using his or her sharingan would be completely unaffected by the Buraindogan. Likewise, a Buraindogan user needs to activate their own Buraindogan to use its full effect. Secondly, the Buraindogan's utter incompatibility with other dojutsu extended even to itself; two Itukirei clan members could not be near one another and have their Burindogan active at the same time. Finally, and perhaps most strange of all, is that the Buraindogan was completely and utterly useless against a Mangyeko Sharingan. No explanation was given in the diary as to why this was. Trivia * The Buraindogan is one of the few asymmetrical eye patterns ever recorded. * They are also one of the few dojutsu to not utilize a round iris * It is possible that this kekkai genkai did not emerge naturally, but was manufactured specifically to counter other dojutsu. The fact that it is so incompatible with other eye techniques and human genetics in general supports this theory. * Interestingly enough, it was hinted that if a Buraindogan user received an eye transplant from anyone--even another dojutsu user, that the transplanted eye would slowly become a Buraindogan. The validity of this is still in question though, as is everything related to the Buraindogan. Category:DRAFT